A New World
by Uzumaki-dono
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__** :- I don't own Naruto or High school DxD.**_

_**Chapter**__**\- 1**_

The streets of the Kouh town lightened up by the street pole as the sun had set and the moon already in the sky covered with an infinite number of stars. The alleys of the town started to become empty as the people returning to their house after finishing their business.

The sound of birds chirping all over the place making the atmosphere more peaceful. The children playing in the park and streets going back to their home against their will on urging by their mothers.

It was quiet.

The sound of leaves rustling as the wind blew through the trees on a breezy night.

Two people were walking down in an empty street which was strange as it was never been like this. Ignoring the fact, they went back to their conversation. Recalling all the moments they enjoyed today.

"We could have more fun if Ise had also come with us?"

The short brown-haired man with spectacles said to the woman walking next to him as he released a tired sigh.

"That boy of ours must be doing perverted things with those two friends of him. Sometimes I worried a lot about his future."

The dark brown-haired woman chuckled a bit, at the same time worried about her son for lecherous influence on him by his two best friends Matsuda and Motohama.

Heading back to their house after enjoying the little family time they had gotten. They heard the sound of an explosion inside the park while passing by it. Entering the park, they found no one there which was obvious at this late hour. Looking out for the source of the sound but no one was there.

"Are you sure honey it came from here?"

Giving the small nod to her wife before searching for the last time, the couple decided to leave the place. As they were exiting the park, the woman turned to look back once again. Putting a hand on her mouth she saw the figure lying around the bunch of trees as a little bit light fell there.

"D-Dea..."

Both the people ran over to the person lying around the trees unconsciously, as his whole body was bleeding, the clothes were torn apart. With the worried look on their faces. The couple tried to recognize the boy who wasn't looking more than sixteen to seventeen years old.

The boy was a fair-skinned with spiky black hair, his bands framed both sides of his face as left eye covered by it.

"Hurry, call the ambulance!"

Noticing the lack of movement and breathing from the boy. The brown-haired man hastily pulled out the phone and called the ambulance before anything happen to the boy.

* * *

It had been more than months since the couple found that boy in the park. The ambulance arrived in time and they were managed to save the heavily injured boy but unfortunately, he was in a coma since then. Thus, still in the hospital.

The family tried to find his parents or any relatives and friends but the boy had no record in the government database. No one knew and saw him before. Though he was looking exactly like an Asian. After waiting for a month for somebody to come for the boy, they brought the boy to their house and paid all the fees of his treatment and continue it from there. In hope, someday the boy would open his eyes once again.

Having the teenage child of their own, it was very hard for them in the start but they got back on the track a few months later. The boy might be orphan, the only assumption they could make right now for not knowing anything about him. The couple value the life of another persona as they all did this for an unknown person whom they knew nothing about, who knew that boy could be a bad person but still they did.

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"Ise come down, breakfast is ready."

"I know! I'm up now!"

Hearing the voice of her mother from downstairs, the short spiky brown-haired boy with two short locks of hair behind his head dragged himself out of his bed before turning off tsundere voice alarm clock, rubbing the eyes to get rid of the sand in them he yawned loudly.

Holding the head down in pain, he groaned. Widening his eyes as soon he realized when touching his stomach. Abruptly checking his body in panic for any wound, he fell down from the bed.

W-What? How? Was it a dream? But it felt so real. Yumma-chan stabbed in the stomach with a weird glowing spear. Then how can be I alive?"

Picking himself form the floor before sitting there for a while, he went downstairs before taking his school uniform.

"I'm off then."

"Wait Ise! Can you check on a boy before leaving for school?"

Ise sighed as he went upstairs to check up on the boy who had been in a coma for three years. Yes, three years! Ise didn't know why his parents helping this unknown boy. They were bearing the fees of the treatment for not knowing whether the unknown boy would live or die.

Stopping at the door of the room next to his, he slowing opened the door as creak sound came from it. Peeking inside the room he saw ECG machine showing the heartbeat of him and drip connected in his hand.

He felt bad for the good looking boy even though he hate the good looking guy. The black-haired boy was the same age as Ise. Alright! He sleeping. As he was about to leave, he noticed the black-haired boy moved his right palm.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san come here quickly!" yelling at the top his lungs, Ise called his parents upstairs. With a complicated expression on his face, he made some distance from the black-haired boy's bed.

"What happened Ise?"

"Why are you yelling?"

Where Am I?

With lone thought ringing in his head, the unknown boy came back to his sense again as the black-haired boy opened his eyes slowly. Not able to see properly as the blurry vision stopping him, he rubbed his eyes to get a clear vision.

Noticing the alarming sound coming from his left side, he saw a big box with a screen showing heartbeat other vital information. Oh! Hospital.

"Aahh"

Holding his head in sudden sharp pain, he noticed three people were standing inside the room with a huge smile on their faces. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. The older woman ran over to his side and help him to sit up before giving him the glass of water.

The black-haired stared at the woman for a while before taking the glass from her. Didn't know if he should trust those people present in the room.

"Are you okay child?"

Looking at the elderly looking man, he nodded once. The people seemed to be nice as they were not harbouring any ill intention towards him and hostility. But he couldn't drop his guard easily. He still didn't know whether he was in Konoha or any other village even they were living in a peaceful era.

"What's your name?"

"Kagami"

As he was observing the people standing in front of him and room, his gaze landed on the left where a drip connected to his hand. He tried to pull out the syringe from his hand but a soft hand stopped him from doing so. Kagami named boy looked above to see the same woman had concerned eyes with a broad frown on her face. He decided to let it go.

"Don't do it. You have already gone through so much." With a soft voice, the woman requested to him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" questioned by Kagami the three of them looked at each other before Ise's father stepped forward.

"You are at my house in Kouh Town in Japan and your condition was really bad when we found you."

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, he never heard about Kouh or Japan in his entire life. He had travelled all over the elemental nations after the fourth great ninja war. In search of Otsutsuki clan remains in the world after getting dangerous information from Sasuke when he went to Kaguya Otsutsuki's dimension.

And his memories were blurry, he didn't know what exactly happened to him when he went inside the cave of ancestor land. Maybe he was in a remote area but the room looked rather nice, filled with all necessary electrical equipment. As he was going through all the possible option, the brown-haired boy dropped the bomb.

"And you were in a coma for three years."

Kagami couldn't stop his jaw hitting the floor as words of Ise gone in his ears. "W-What?"

Pulling out the drip from his hand suddenly before getting out of the bed. He tried to move towards Ise but fell down as he didn't sense his legs for a second. The father-son duo helped him to stand on his legs, requesting him to sit on the bed.

Ise maintaining the distance between him and Kagami. What was that? His eyes changed to red for a second. What's happening to my body. Looking down to his hand, he saw his fingers were trembling and sweaty all of a sudden. Swallowing a lump in a throat before plastering a nervous smile on his face, he spoke.

"Kagami-san what happened to you? I mean your whole body was bleeding when Kaa-san and Tou-san took you to hospital."

Didn't know how to answer the question asked by Issei. Since he himself didn't know what happened in the cave, he was trying so hard to remember anything to get the answer but nothing seemed to work. And he couldn't tell the reason to them why he was in the cave since it was classified and only kage of each five great nations know it.

"Well I got hit by an explosion out of nowhere and I don't remember much." Making a lie, he averted his eyes.

"Kagami-kun do you have any parents or relatives? We found everywhere but no one came to take you. And Hospital wasn't continuing treatment, so we took you here to my house." The woman didn't like asking this. It could be a sore subject to him.

He couldn't believe what he just heard right now, this family taking care of him for three years. He was an unknown person to them and they won't get anything to return for doing that. But then also they paid all the money for his treatment. A big boulder was placed on his heart, a debt which he might not able to return in his entire life. A single tear fell down from his eyes.

"C'mon we can talk afterwards. I am going to make food for Kagami-kun, he must be very hungry after a long sleep."

Kagami watched the mother of Ise went out with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't stop a smile come on his lips. Felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw the Ise's father looking at him with a smile.

"Everything going to be fine." He also left the room before giving a firm squeeze on his shoulder.

"Well take care Kagami-san, I've school and going to be late. See you later."

Sitting alone in his room, he couldn't hold the emotions building inside of him as he let loose them.

While he was stretching his body, his eyes go wide when he saw his face in the mirror. Not believing what he was seeing. Once twenty-nine years old looking face changed back to eighteen years old and the whole body as well. Not understanding anything, he quickly opened the window of the room for the idea where he was and what caused it.

Holding his head down, he was trying to wrap the things around his head. Somehow he was in a well-developed city of the country, Japan. And the most shocking thing was, humans here didn't have chakra. The most essential thing to live. Instead, they continued to live without it. Even though they didn't have chakra that didn't mean they didn't fight and war. Unlike in elemental nations, they produce guns, missile and nuclear weapons for a war which was equal to a small tailed beast bomb. Not like the situation he was in, he made another wood clone to gather intel of this world and tried the summoning jutsu as it was his last hope to stay connected to his world.

A frown masked on his face as nothing came out, his mind went blank for the first time. Not able to admit the fact that he got trapped in this world unless he knew the co-ordination of his dimension or anyone from there to this.

As a user of space-time technique himself, he knew very well a person need co-ordinates of a particular dimension if he or she wanted to travel. And the reason why summoning jutsu wasn't working, maybe there was a huge gap between his dimension and this one. A person needs a large reserve to pull it up. He doubted even Naruto could able to. Now apart from waiting, for someone to come here and take him, he couldn't do anything.

* * *

A few minutes pass by after Ise split up with Motohama. He was heading home, but the energy flowing within him was rising rapidly. This weird sensation he was having, driving him nuts. As he thought, there's definitely something wrong with me. This wasn't a normal occurrence since his senses had improved drastically as well.

His eyes and ears had become especially good. He could hear conversations from inside other people's houses and see the street even if it's night. This was really weird since he can even see clearly in complete darkness! It felt like these abilities had become quite strong lately. And for quite minutes, someone had been watching him for a while now. He could feel the mysterious atmosphere ahead of him and it was getting worse.

"Trying to run away? Tell me, who's your Master? It must be someone with either a very low rank or a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is it?"

_CHILLS_

A man wearing a suit, glaring at him with fierce eyes.

Isn't this what you call bloodthirsty? Ise freeze up just by looking into his eyes. I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous, this is definitely bloodthirst!

The man walked closer, silently.

Ise's face went pale as the mysterious man closing the distance between them. Realising the power-up abilities he had during the night. He turned around and sprint at full speed, continued to run while going through different streets.

* * *

Walking down in an empty street, Kagami was enjoying the calm and a peaceful environment. It was a tiring day for him. A lot of unexpected events had occurred, whether founding about this new world or his sudden change in his body. However, he didn't give up yet. There were so many mysteries to unfold of yet.

After eating the dinner with Hyoudou family, he felt relaxed. The family was really nice and wasn't allowing him to go out of the house but he convinced them eventually. They were treating him like their own son, for someone who was orphan and had no relatives except for Sasuke touched his heart greatly. Not knowing the feeling of parents love, he could clearly see it in their eyes. So he made a promise to himself that he will protect this family at any cost and return all money they used on him from their savings. Till then he couldn't leave this world.

As he was in his train of thoughts, he saw Ise went into a dark alley while looking back again and again as if someone was chasing after him. Not feeling good, Kagami followed him until he reached the park.

What's that? Narrowing his eyes on seeing the strange man flying in the sky with two black-feathered wings on his back. He could feel the hostility and bloodthirst.

Abruptly looking above, the colour of the sky turned purple. The black wings man erected the barrier around them though he was ignorant of the fact that someone was already inside it other than devil boy.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades, nor do I see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. There's no magic circle appearing here as well. According to these circumstances, you're a _Stray_, so it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The suspicious man started to mumble to himself.

Rising a brow on hearing what just mysterious man said, Kagami quickly hid behind the bushes. When he early sent a clone to the nearby library to gather intel of this world. He read about several mythologies but no one had ever seen those beings in person. So that supernatural stuff considered to be myths by most of the humans of this world.

Channelling his chakra, Kagami sensed foreign energy coming from black wings man and Ise. Though in Ise's case, it was almost zero.

How? Ise's parents don't have it. Is it some kind of mutation or they haven't awakened it yet. Hiding in the bushes, he saw the suspicious man raised his hand and glowing spear materialized in his hand. Quickly glancing over the Ise, he found the boy standing there with his mouth opened wide. As if like his body got paralysed.

A spear—

So it is a spear!

I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell!

Not wanting to get pierced by the spear again and feel the pain, Ise closed his eyes for some miracle to happen and get saved from upcoming doom.

Waited for a few seconds to get hit he slowly opened his eyes as he didn't feel any pain in his body. Ise's found the spiky black-haired boy standing in front of him, holding a glowing spear in his hand as smoke coming from it.

"K-Kagami-san, what're you doing here?"

"Do you know this guy Ise and what is he?"

Not able to understand, what just happened. Before Ise could utter a word. The angel-like being spoke in confusion.

"Haha, it's not rare to withstand the damage by light spear but a human can it, it's really surprising to see. I advise you to leave this stray devil and this place at once otherwise you won't be able to see tomorrow's sun."

Kagami scoffed as the light spear vanished from his hand leaving behind burn marks. "You really think so?" The shinobi turned back to look at Ise whose whole body covered in sweat. "Ise find a safe place and stay there until I deal with him."

"But-"

"Go." Couldn't say a word against the seriousness in Kagami's voice.

Ise turned back and sprint as fast he could while often glancing backwards. Stay safe Kagami-san, don't die, please. Ise didn't know if Kagami could defeat the suit-wearing man, after all, he was just a human just like him. The confidence he saw in Kagami ease him a little but his heart beating so fast that it may come out at any moment.

After finding a safe place, he saw Kagami and the angel-like being having some sort of conversation. Though not able to hear them from afar, he continued to watch them.

"Before I kick your miserable ass, I want some answer."

The mysterious being started to chuckle before it turned out into full-blown laughter. "You have very high hopes but I hate to say this a scum like you, can never defeat me. Your place is under my foot."

With a bored expression on his face, Kagami keep staring at the man. The flying man didn't seem too strong. If he had to place him then high-level genin would be right. Although he knew, he shouldn't underestimate him since he was in a different world. And also from his last past experiences.

"Try me."

The expression on black wings man turned into a frown as he heard the black-haired boy. He raised both of his hands in the air as so many light spears appeared above him. He threw at Kagami before saying. "I'll let you know my name before you go into the afterlife. My name is Dohnaseek."

Dohnaseek smirked as Kagami kept standing there without doing anything. The light spears landed on him as the whole area exploded. He grinned widely on seeing there, as not a single trace of human left behind.

Watching from afar, Ise's eyes widened in shock as Kagami wasn't there. His heart started to beat fast, struck in dilemma whether to go there or not but stopped when he saw Kagami appeared behind Dohnaseek and kicked on his head, sending him to ground.

Dohnaseek winced in pain, picking himself up with rage in his eyes. He growled before dashed towards Kagami who swiftly dodge him before kicking him on his back.

"Ah, now speak who are you? No, _What _are you?" Kagami asked him with no emotion in his tone. The cool breeze blew his hair revealing his lone eye covered by bangs.

Dohnaseek couldn't able to hold his anger as the black-haired human toying with him. He made a sword of light in hand before charging at him.

Kagami saw the transformation in energy. As the black wings man coming at a good speed, moving his hand behind to pull out a kunai from the pouch, he found nothing. Clicking his tongue on forgetting, he hastily changed the nature of chakra into lightning and transformed into a sword to tackle him.

On colliding with Dohnaseek, the sword of light got destroyed immediately coming in contact with a lightning sword. Punching him on the Dohnaseek's face, Kagami pushed him to ground before sitting on him.

"I'm asking you last time. _What _are you? And why did you attack Ise?" Kagami asked in a serious tone as the lightning sword vanished and replaced with Chidori.

If Kagami wanted he could use his Sharingan and see his memory but he didn't like seeing memories of another person. He gritted his teeth as the time passing by, he didn't expect to be this bad. His chakra control became very bad and now not able to maintain the Chidori much longer. While waiting for an answer from Dohanseek, he thrust his hand closer to man's neck.

Ise couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Kagami, the same person who was in a coma until this morning easily defeated the bad guy. He got nervous and uneasiness filled in his heart. The black-haired boy showed some magical stuff which he had only seen in manga and anime. He didn't know, if he should trust him or not. Whether his family in danger.

As Dohnaseek started to speak something, a large red magic circle appeared near them. Jumping backwards from the spot as the lightning attack came from the magic circle.

Reinforcement?

Using Shunshin, he got away from the place before appeared near the Ise.

"Crimson hair, R-Rias Gremory." Ise mumbled out the name of the girl who came out of a magic circle.

"Who is she?"

"Eehhhh"

Ise yelled in shock before jumping backwards as a soft voice came near his ear. Placing a hand on his chest while looking at Kagami who had a playful smile on his face. "Man! You just gave me a heart attack. Don't do that."

Patting him on the back of Ise, Kagami sat next to him as they watched in the direction of Rias Gremory as Ise called.

"How did you come here so quickly?"

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" The man glared at the crimson-haired woman with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back." As she said, she looked around her for a boy she mentioned right now.

"Where is he?" Asking with anger in her voice, Rias Gremory glaring daggers at him.

Dohnaseek picked himself up as dusted his clothes before looking directly into the crimson-haired girl's eyes. "Oh! You mean that stray devil. Well, he escaped."

"What do you mean?"

"That low-level devil has a human to protect him who came here to help him"

Dohnaseek continued.

"…Fufu. Well, well, so this boy belongs to you. This town must also be a part of your territory then. Well then, I'll apologise for today, but I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

Making a confused face on hearing the fallen angel. She couldn't come to trust him even if he was telling the truth about a human. Ignoring it, for now, she decided to give warning to the fallen angel.

"Thanks for the advice. Since this town is under my surveillance, if you get in my way then I won't hold back."

"I'll say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek, I hope we won't meet again."

The man spread his black wings, and his body started to float. He then flew up into the sky.

Watching the barrier fell down, Rias Gremory asked her best friend and queen. "Akeno, can you pinpoint his location please?"

The raven-haired girl who came with Rias pointed her finger towards where Kagami and Ise were hiding.

Realising on uncovered their location by those two girls. Kagami quickly placed his hand on Ise's shoulder before he used Shunshin no jutsu to get away from there.

Arriving far away from the park. Ise puked instantly the moment he fell on the ground. "What the hell was that?" Yelling at Kagami, Ise calmed himself from panting.

Ignoring the ranting of Ise, Kagami was deep in thoughts. Rias's energy was similar to Ise had, dark but not evil. And raven-haired girl's energy was also the same but half of it similar to Dohnaseek he fought just now. Light in nature, where Ise and Rias were dark with no malicious. Somehow Rias's energy connected to Ise and raven-haired girl.

How's this possible? Taping his chin, Kagami decided to ask Ise who shaking his shoulders for a while.

"Bro! What was that? And how-"

Cutting him between, Kagami placed his hand on Ise's shoulder.

"Listen Ise, Do you know who were those girls?"

Blinking few times, a lecherous expression manifested on Ise's face. As he was making groping gestures by hand and speaking about breast and bodies.

Oh yeah! His parents also warned him about their son pervertedness. Kagami eyebrow started to twitch as Ise keep rambling. He swiftly smacked on his head.

"C'mon man, your life was in danger a few minutes ago. I didn't expect this level of perversion when your parents informed me."

Sulking in the corner of the wall, as black clouds formed above his head out of nowhere, circling his finger on the ground while mumbling about mean-senpai.

Kagami closed his eyes as tired sigh released from his mouth. "I didn't mean but..forget it. Do you know who were they?"

Abruptly standing on his feet, Ise coughed on his hand. "Rias Gremory is a senior student at my school, the beauty with crimson hair. The one was Akeno Himejima, best friend of Rias-senpai. They are also called as 'Two great ladies of Kouh academy' by students of our school."

Nodding at once on Ise explanation. Kagami needed to know everything about these people, to protect Ise and his family. Kagami walked away from Ise.

"Hey! Our house is in that direction."

Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled before followed after Ise.

"Kagami-san, how did you beat that man? And that lightning thing. How did you that?" Ise's eyes sparkled in amazement on remembering the cool technique he saw earlier. The uneasiness he was feeling earlier also washed away.

Kagami put his hand around Ise's neck as he started to talk about his technique highly. He could ask other important details later since Ise was in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin. He had feeling something major going to happen. So, why not enjoy the good moments until then. After all, life is short.

_**Chapter End.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__** :- I don't own Naruto or High school DxD.**_

_**Chapter**__** – 2**_

Inside the old school building of Kouh academy, Rias Gremory was sitting behind the desk, doing the paperwork of the territory she had.

The door of the clubroom opened and a raven-haired girl entered with few bundles of papers in her hand.

Looking above from the papers, she sighed before leaning back on the chair as she stretched her body. "Has Kiba arrived?"

"Not yet, the request was little but troublesome." The raven-haired girl covered her mouth as she giggled.

"And what about Issei and so-called bodyguard?"

A thin smile formed on Akeno's face before she spoke. "When we went there, Issei was there at that moment with another being. Though the said person seems to know how to hide his presence."

The president of the occult research club leaned forward, as her breast rest on the table. Someone was to able get away from Akeno's sensing ability. Rias got intrigued after hearing what her best friend told her.

"We have to tell Issei about his new life as soon as possible if you don't want to lose his trust." Closing her Akeno said to her Savior who was staring at a daze.

A red colour magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. A handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye, came out from the magic circle.

He was wearing Kouh academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black mirror on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Have you fulfilled the request?"

"Yes, buchou."

Standing up from her chair before moving across the desk, Rias leaned back for support before speaking. "Alright, you guys can go home now. Kiba, can you fetch Issei Hyoudou tomorrow for me?"

Giving the firm nod to her master, both Kiba and Akeno turned back to take their leave.

Sitting behind the desk, the blond-haired man with three whiskers marks on each of his cheeks reading the file with 'confidential' word written on it. This man was none other than, the seventh Hokage, the hero of the fourth great Ninja war. He was sitting in the Hokage office with his adviser and friend Shikamaru Nara who was also a head of the jonin council.

"Have you gotten any word form Sasuke?"

Puffing smoke of a cigarette from his mouth, Shikamaru shook his head in denial. "It has been long since he sent any letter to the village or even to Sakura." He turned his head to look at Naruto who had another file in his hand. "I think he already started his search."

Naruto smacked his palm on the desk as his eyes hardened. He had searched every village in the elemental nations for his friend Kagami who had been missing for almost three years. Even asked other villages to help them to find the cousin of Sasuke Uchiha. He was wandering around the world for any lead on Otsutsuki clan while Sasuke was travelling to Kaguya's dimensions to unfold the mysteries of the celestial clan.

Most of the people in the village thought the missing Uchiha had died but the Naruto and his friends knew, he hadn't. According to Naruto and Sasuke, Kagami could take on the entire shinobi world in a fight. Because of the blood of Uchiha and Senju, his battle prowess was almost equal to Sasuke. Though no one ever saw his full strength after the previous war.

Few people thought Kagami Uchiha Senju had also learned sage mode similar to Lord Hashirama Senju, first Hokage.

The door of the Hokage office opened furiously as three people rushed in followed by a short spiky brown-haired man with blue eyes. He was wearing a scarf with a flack jacket and dark blue pants, a red armband on his left arm that had Sarutobi clan' emblem on it.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama for coming inside without permission but-" Before the brown-haired man could complete his sentence, a blond-haired kid cut him between.

"Big bro Konohamaru wants to tell you that we have completed our mission." Scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face, the blond-haired boy said.

Giving the deadpan stare to his student, Boruto, Konohamaru stepped forward as he gave the report of the mission to Naruto.

"You may go now."

"What?"

The blond-haired boy kid with two whiskers marks on each of his cheeks yelled on top of his lungs as he moved towards the desk. "What will we do until then? And these lame-ass missions are annoying as hell. I want better missions."

"Boruto."

Calling out her friend, Sarada Uchiha bowed her to Naruto as she apologized on behalf of her stupid friend. She has onyx eyes and black hair which keeps to shoulder length with a pair of red glasses.

While they were conversing among themselves. A fair-skinned man with black hair, as his left eye covered with bangs, standing at the doorway. Overlooking the room with his lone visible eye.

Sensing the presence of someone, everyone present in the room looked at the direction.

"Otou-san…" Sarada couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke Uchiha, her dad who was always away from the village for work. Standing before her eyes. Didn't know how to react, she kept standing there without moving a muscle.

Not understand what Sarada meant, Boruto looked from the corner of his eyes at Sarada before taking a good look at an unknown man to him.

The tousled white blue-haired boy, thin eyebrows with golden eyes came next to Boruto. Having a thin smile on his face, he said. "That man is Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada's father and your father's rival."

Boruto eyes popped out on hearing his teammate, Mitsuki. He knew his father had a rival and only shinobi in the world able to defeat him. That's why Boruto always wanted to meet this person. Getting excited and all riled up.

Walking past the team seven before ruffling Sarada's hair, Sasuke tossed a scroll to Naruto.

"Where have you been?"

Questioned by Shikamaru, the former criminal took a deep breath before answering. "Land of ancestors." Taking out another scroll he handed over to him before speaking again. "I found this inside one of the hidden caves there. It belongs to Kagami."

Raising his thin eyebrow, Shikamaru opened the scroll that consists of various Senju clan's jutsu which was given to by Naruto before he left the village.

"Any lead on him then?"

Sasuke shook his head in denial before putting his hand on waist. He had a clue what went wrong inside the cave after seen several runes similar to space-time sealing formula. His cousin might be in a different dimension or. No, that couldn't be, Sasuke didn't want to even think of another hypothesis.

"This is bad news Sasuke." Looking above from the scroll, Naruto said to his best friend. The scroll Sasuke gave him contained the information of another Otsutsuki. About the being, Kaguya was creating an army for.

"And what about Kagami?"

"He may be in a different dimension. I made a contact with his summoning but he hasn't summoned anyone in three years. And it was impossible to perform the reverse summoning since he has a large reserve. Or he might be.." Leaving his statement incomplete, Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"But you can go to different dimensions."

Shikamaru facepalmed on the stupidity of Naruto as he was completely forgetting about something. "Naruto, you need coordinates to go any particular dimension."

"Since he is in a completely unknown dimension, we can't do much unless I sense his chakra then I can open the portal to there."

Looking down, Naruto clenched his fist in frustration for not able to do anything.

Wiping the sweat on the forehead, Kagami made his way towards Hyoudou house. He had been out since morning, training outskirts of Kouh for regaining his past strength or you say current strength. It was easy for him to master chakra control as he knew all the basics of it.

He was thinking to get his own house lately and move from Hyoudou house. However, Ise's parents convinced him to stay there for a while as he hadn't recovered fully according to them. So, he decided to work as a part-time job in restaurants and hotels. Making the clone of himself to do work while he trained in the forest all day.

Lately, his chakra reserve getting bigger slowly to its original state. And without much care, he could practice high-level jutsu even if the forest got destroyed. Thanks to his wood release, he could recreate the whole forest again. Saved from any unwanted suspicion.

Stopped in front of the entrance of the house, he noticed familiar energy to a crimson-haired girl had in the park two days ago. Leaping on the nearby trees from where he could see. The same crimson-haired girl standing in the middle of Ise's room, conversing to Ise who had his head down as if getting scold by from a girl.

Activating his Sharingan, he saw strange runes in a glowing circle deployed by the girl before disappearing from the room. He didn't know what Ise got himself into because he didn't feel like a human, where his parents are completely human.

Should I ask him or wait for him to tell first? Struck in dilemma, what he should do? He put that thought away for later.

Sitting in the living room with a book in his hand, Kagami was lost reading it. It had been a few hours before decided to read about this world history as he was getting bored. Across the table, Issei was sitting there with annoyance clearly seen on his face.

Ise didn't know how someone could read that boring stuff for hours. And top of that, his mother was suggesting Kagami join the same school where Ise go. It was already bad enough of his reputation in the school for being a member of 'Perverted Trio'. Though he wasn't ashamed of it rather being proud of it. Thus every girl in the academy made their distance for them.

If one more handsome boy enrolled in Kouh academy then the chances of getting a girlfriend for himself would decrease to zero.

Ise's eyes lit upon remembering his bad days came to end as he was now a member of the Occult research club which was filled with top beauties of school. Now his days of loneliness gone, replaced with colourful ones. Only thought of Rias and Akeno making his nosebleed.

"Ise's wipe your nose."

Called out by Kagami, Ise abruptly wiped off the blood before straightening himself. He looked here and there if someone saw him or not.

"Ahh! I think you're right Miki-san, I will enrol into Kouh academy and Ise can help me make some new friends, right Ise?"

Kagami smirked at Ise who was murmuring under his breath. He didn't know but love to irritate Ise sometimes.

Miki Hyoudou came around the side with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my god, really? That's so good. This way Ise may learn one thing or two from you Kagami-kun."

"Kaa-san!"

"Hahaha."

Both Kagami and Miki laughed together as Ise sat down in depression. It wasn't a great idea to join school again but not worst too. Even though he was thirty-one years old but he had body of a teenager. So why not re-enjoy the time he had now, far away from the political problems, far away from fighting and saving the world.

After eating dinner with the whole family, everyone went to their own rooms.

_SLAP!_

Rias slapped her servant, Issei Hyoudou as the sound of it echoed in the hall. For not obeying her order or request as she treated her peerage like a family.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

Ise went back to school and report about a girl who was a nun after she got kidnapped by her superior. So he proposed to Rias go to church. Obviously, to save the blond-haired nun.

But Rias didn't want to get involved with the enemy faction member. The first slap he ever received in his life hurt more than he thought. Especially, his heart hurt.

I have been continuing to betray Buchou who holds high expectations for me. But still, there are things that I can't give up on. As Ise thought.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tried to talk calmly but she was talking to him as if warning him.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

I think it's the first time I've seen Buchou this enraged. Ise thought. He knew the consequences of entering the enemy territory without permission. But he couldn't sit here and let Asia die. If only he was strong enough to protect his friend, Asia. An image of a certain black-haired boy appeared in his eyes. Kagami, who was staying in his house, but he was only a human.

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

They both glared at each other. Ise didn't back off, he looked straight into her eyes.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

Ise denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy! She had a purest soul in the world.

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."

Even if Rias said it like that, there no way he could forget about her.

Then Akeno came and whispered into Rias's ears. Akeno had a serious expression on her face but it wasn't because of Rias and Ise discussion.

Rias who was listening to Akeno made a serious face.

Rias looked at Ise before remaining members of the peerage. "I've got an urgent thing to do now, Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"N-No, B-Buchou I haven't finished talking-"

Rias put the index finger on Ise's lips before speaking. "Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a 'Pawn' is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

Ise nodded quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. 'Pawn' has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is 'Promotion'."

Rias continued.

"Just like the actual chess game, 'Pawn' can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the 'King' piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as 'Enemy's base', you are able to change into any piece besides the 'King'."

Rias kept explained about chess pieces and how they worked. Ise got excited to beat that priest for harming Asia.

Lately, Kagami had been sensing a lot of different energy signature throughout Kouh town. Sitting in his room alone, writing kanji symbols on the paper with an ink brush. The same kanji symbols we're written on several papers. Done with the last paper, he put all of them into a similar-looking pouch he had in elemental nations.

Pulling up the sleeves to the elbow, there were several kanji words embedded on his forearm. Taping the finger on it while channelling some chakra into the seal, a scroll came out from it.

_There it is._

He was worried about a scroll if he had or left in the village. Realising the sigh of relief, he opened the scroll. Channelling some chakra just like he did before. In a puff of smoke, a chokūto came out, the sword of Kusanagi. However, it was a replica of the original one which Sasuke wielded. The sword had a white colour handle and goldish-bronze hilt. The sword sheath's colour was dark red and white.

It was a gift from Sasuke when he became a leader of the Senju clan as Tsunade Senju elected him for the position.

Getting ready to go out of the house, he took all the necessary weapon he needed. When he saved Ise from angel-like being, he managed to see the memory of Ise. Somehow he got killed earlier by the girl who deceived him. After they went on the date, she revealed her true nature and stabbed Ise in the stomach with a light spear. The name of the girl was Yumma.

But Kagami doubted that if it was even her real name.

Today, he was going to the abandoned church where those wings guys doing some sort of ritual on girl. He sent a clone after Ise in the morning, as he felt like Ise might be in danger. And found Ise had a beautiful friend.

Jumping out of the window without making a sound, he leaped on the roofs of the house. Within a few minutes, he arrived at his destination.

_Hmm, so they have started fighting._ Sensing Ise's energy inside the church. Kagami walked in the direction of Crimson-haired girl.

Little far away from the church, Rias and Akeno were engaging with three fallen angels as Ise, Kiba and Koneko went inside the church. While they both were strong enough to deal with three fallen angels, they weren't dropping their guard. Akeno erected the barrier around them so that they couldn't escape from there.

"Haha, by putting up the barrier, you have called your death." Dohnaseek laughed out loud as he was flying in the sky along with his comrade.

"Oh really, we'll see that." Crossing her arms under breasts, Rias said politely.

Sensing something odd around himself, Kagami looked around his surroundings. _Genjutsu?_ Making ram seal, he excluded chakra from his body, dispelling the genjutsu instantly. What appeared before his eyes was a red barrier, a total of five people inside it.

The barrier fell apart into small pieces as the chirping sound of thousand birds echoed in the forest. Everyone one inside the barrier looked at the black-haired boy standing there, his right hand coated in blue lightning.

"It's nice to meet you again, Dohnaseek was it?" Kagami walked past by the two devil girls without giving a glance.

Making a confused face on seeing an unexpected guest. Dohnaseek eyes widened his shock as recognized the boy. " "Y-You, What're you doing here?"

"Yes me, we have some incomplete business. Do you remember?" Kagami said in a cold tone, sending chills in their spines.

Creating light spear in his hand, Dohnaseek threw at the Kagami who sidestepped easily.

"Guahhh!"

Spitting out blood as Kagami kneed Dohnaseek in the gut. Rest of the people didn't realize what just happened until Dohnaseek cried in pain. The black-haired boy appeared in front of the fallen angel Dohnaseek as if like he teleported there.

They didn't see the human boy moving a bit.

The tall and buxom woman dashed forward after overcoming the shock, with a light spear in her hand. Kagami saw her coming, used the fallen angel for a base to jump in the air. Dodging the fallen angel woman easily, he placed a paper bomb on her waist. Landing safely on the ground, He made a ram seal to activate the paper bomb.

"Eehh, What is-" The navy blue-haired startled as the paper bomb started to burn before exploded, sending her into trees.

The short blond-haired girl who was wearing a black colour maid outfit couldn't believe her friends got defeated easily by a lowly human. Directing her gaze towards the black-haired boy with anger, she charged ahead without thinking.

Rias and Akeno standing there in astonishment. The unknown person came here and defeated two of the fallen angel as if they were some kids.

Rias stepped backwards subconsciously in fear before abruptly looked back at Akeno who put her hand on her shoulder. Swallowing a lump in the throat, the crimson ruin princess watched the shortest girl in the fallen angel group charged ahead.

Seeing the upcoming girl, Kagami quickly weaved some hand sign before expelling a large fireball from the mouth at a girl.

Not able to react in time, the blond fallen angel got hit by the large fireball. Receiving the same fate as her friends.

Walked over to the injured blond girl. Kagami kneel down next to her as she was still conscious. "You sleep now, you're a valuable person." Placing two fingers on her forehead, Kagami said. The girl tried to move her body but winced in pain as her whole figure burned. The blond fallen angle lost her consciousness as Kagami put her in a genjutsu.

"Who are you?" Rias asked with nervousness in her tone.

Turning back to take a good look at the crimson-haired girl and a raven-haired girl who was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"I'm not your enemy, however, if you get hostile towards me…"

Rias and akeno gasped on seeing the change in the person's eye. His lone visible black eye turned into red in colour, with three tomoe in a circle with black dot in the middle.

"W-What did you do to her?" The heiress of the Gremory clan confused as much of her best friend was.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her. I just wanted some information." Waving his hands in sideways before deactivating his Sharingan Kagami said in a calm tone. The uneasiness they were feeling decreased a lot compared to earlier.

"How can we trust you? You may be telling a lie." Taking a few steps ahead, Rias said venomously.

"Well, I don't need to prove a person who let someone killed just to make them trust you blindly. " The good looking boy shrugged his shoulder in response to Rias Gremory. He noticed both girls body got tense in response to truth.

Akeno's glanced over her shoulder to Rias whose face went pale. Her master used fallen angels situation to reincarnate Ise into the devil. Somehow this suspicious man knew how rias manipulated the situation according to her need.

"I have my reason for doing that but Ise is my family." Rias explained to Kagami, with determined eyes.

"Well, I am sure you have and better ones for playing with someone life." Running his hand through the hair, Kagami started to walk away from them. He could interrogate those beautiful girls right now. But the guilt in Rias's eyes stopped him. The girl was really ashamed of the deed she did. Nevertheless didn't avert her gaze from his, and he liked it.

"I didn't catch your name." Stopping him in his tracks, Rias asked the name of the mysterious man.

"Kagami Senju." Without turning back, Kagami kept walking.

Watching his back until he vanished into the depth of the forest. Rias lowered her shoulders which were tensed, she didn't know since when.

"Rias, I think this is a person I felt that night."

Snapping her head on Akeno's words, Rias kept staring at her queen. "Are you certain of it?" Getting a nod in response to her question, Rias directed her gaze towards the short fallen angel. Lying on the ground unconsciously with heavy burn marks. The flame of his fire seemed to be on par with the Phoenix clan, one of 34 pillars of the underworld.

Putting a hand on her chin, Akeno said. "And he has chakra, similar to Koneko but different at the same time."

"How's that even possible? Humans don't have chakra, at least not normal ones." Ross shook her head. What akeno just declared was impossible for any means. Very few humans had chakra and they were Buddha and sages.

"I am sure Rias. Should we inform Sirzechs-sama about him?"

"No Akeno!" Words let out from Rias's as soon as she heard best friend. She didn't want to deal with elder brother. It would be pointless to tell him about such minor incidents. If she couldn't handle these type of situation by herself then she wasn't worthy to be as heiress of Gremory clan. Not to say, Sirzechs was a siscon.

"Ara ara"

Akeno giggled with her eyes half-closed on seeing Rias flustered cheeks.

Kagami didn't know what to think of. On arriving in the church, he saw the bodies of the human dressed in priest clothing lying lifeless on the ground, only a few of them were alive as they crying in pain. It must be the work of Ise's friend. Walking down in a basement, Ise threw a hard punch to fallen angel girl, catching her off guard. Sending her out of the church through the window.

Blood pouring out of the holes on Ise's legs. The blond-haired girl he saw in the park with Ise, lying on the bench, dead. The person hiding in the shadow till now also stepped out and revealed himself as he approached Ise who was crying and mourning on the death of Asia.

Rias and Akeno also arrived there, as the white-haired girl with golden colour eyes entered inside while dragging the same fallen angel Ise punched.

Rias confronted the fallen angel named Raynare which was her real name before killing her, for playing with Ise's emotions again.

_Hmmm, What's that? _Activating his Sharingan to take a good look. Kagami saw Rias putting the white colour small piece on Asia's chest and two glowing rings floating in the air after demolishing Raynare.

A large magic circle appeared underneath Asia's body. The energy danced around the girl's body coming out of the magic circle as Rias chant something. As the light vanished, Asia opened her eyes again.

_Did she do the same to Ise bring him back to life? _Not understanding anything how did she do that with a small piece. _Or the piece worked as a substitute for Rias life._ Now sensing the same energy as others had in Asia he said. "This world isn't that boring as I thought."

_**Chapter End.**_

_**If you enjoy reading the chapter please leave a review.**_

_**Until then, piece:-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__**:- I don't own Naruto or High school DxD.**_

_**Chapter**__** \- 3**_

Taking out the phone from his pocket, Kagami saw the name on the screen. He recently bought a new phone on suggesting by Ise for a way of contacting him. For him, this wasn't a hard task. So, he decided to buy one for himself from the money he earned on daily jobs.

Stopping in his tracks, looked down to read the message from Ise. He exhaled a heavy sigh before running the fingers through his hair. What could be so important? Kagami thought while kept staring on the screen. Ise had called him to Kuoh Academy for some urgent work as he mentioned in the text.

It had been a few days since the church event happened. For his surprise, Rias Gremory requested Ise's parents to allow Asia Argento to live in their house as he was away at that time. Kagami desperately wanted to meet the crimson-haired girl but the later avoiding him. And the black-haired boy knew very well about it. No one would want to meet the person who holds their dark secrets.

Pondering over the thought of going to Kuoh academy, he put back the phone in the pocket before turning back on his heels, Kagami started to walk in the direction of Kuoh academy eventually.

It didn't take him more than five minutes to reach the coed school. The black-haired boy gazed over the empty ground of the academy for a while before noticing someone.

A handsome short blond-haired boy with grey eyes stopped in front of Kagami with a gentle smile on his face. "Hello, My name is Kiba Yuuto. Are you Kagami-san?" getting a nod in response Kiba continued. "My master Rias Gremory sent me to fetch you. Please come with me."

Raising a brow on seeing the elegance of boy, Kagami followed Kiba without saying a word. He didn't understand what blond boy meant by a master. Do they have some sort of master-servant relationship? He could only think his after seeing the demeanour of a handsome boy. Throughout their way, the blond boy didn't speak a single word.

On reaching inside a small building behind Kuoh academy, they stopped in front of the door. Gesturing Kagami to stay there, Kiba went inside the room.

Hmm, he is there. Kagami thought as the blond-haired boy came back to take him inside.

The room was wood-panelled with victorian style couches and chairs along the walls, a large circle with strange runes it on floor. Turning his head to the right on hearing the sound water, Kagami saw a figure behind the curtains who was taking a shower. Shower? Inside the room. Shaking his head before acknowledging the presence of others in the room.

A petite a girl with white short hair with golden eyes sitting on one of the couches. The front of hair had two bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while back had a short bob cut. She also wearing black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing the usual girl's uniform.

"Hi Kagami-san, I didn't expect you to come so early." Ise waved his hand in the air as he stood up from the couch with a smile on his face.

"I was nearby. What did you call for me?"

On asking by Kagami, Ise let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I don't know myself. Buchou asked me to call you."

Before the black haired boy could ask any further, the crimson-haired girl came out from the shower as she said. "Sorry to keep you waiting Senju-san. Please have a seat."

Glancing over a Rias who was now dressed in her school uniform before sitting across the white-haired girl. Kagami looked at the raven-haired girl he saw earlier in the forest behind the church. With a small smile on her face, she was standing behind the Rias. Catching his gaze on her, she winked at Kagami with a playful smile.

The black-haired boy abruptly averted his eyes as pink hue appeared on his face.

"Thank you for accepting my request to come here Senju-san. My name is Rias Gremory, a third-year student of Kuoh academy and president of occult research club." Introducing herself with a soothing voice, Rias moved across the desk before leaning slightly on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Gremory-san."

"Whaat? You guys have both met each other before." Ise yelled out as he heard Kagami with a confused face.

"Here's your tea." The raven-haired girl put teacup in front of Kagami who thanked her.

"Yes, Ise." Taking a sip from his cup, Kagami said to his perverted friend.

"Why don't we skip these formalities and come to the point Gremory-san? Why did you call me here?" Giving her a sharp gaze who tried her best not to flinch. Rias straightened her back.

"Straight to the point, alright. I'm Rias Gremory, heiress of high-class devil clan Gremory and these are my peerage members."

Two black bat-like wings came out from Rias back. Kagami turned his head towards the other people inside the room who also had the same wings on their back. This didn't surprise him a bit. He was in a completely different world. So he was ready to experience these strange things. Putting a hand under his chin, Kagami spoke. "You are a devil and a high class one too. Are they your servants?"

Stepping forward with a puzzled expression, Ise said his thoughts. "Buchou why are we revealing our identity to Kagami-san. We will put him in danger, he is a just human."

Ise was in great confusion. His master had revealed their identity to a black haired boy who was a mere human. They might put him in danger since he didn't have any powers like them. Looking at his friends in the club, they seemed to know this beforehand.

Sorry, Ise but I had to do this. Kagami frowned on seeing the confused Ise. He altered his memory with the help of Sharingan, after a battle with Dohnaseek, a fallen angel.

All the members of the occult research club furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as well. Rias looked at Kagami before Ise as she decided to ask on behalf of everyone. "Why do you mean by that? Don't you remember anything about him saving you from Dohnaseek that night?"

"W-What are you saying buchou? No, it was you who saved me from him" Ise stuttered as he wasn't understanding anything.

Snapping her head, Rias asked Kagami with anger clearly shown in her eyes. "What did you do to him?"

Instead of answering her, the black-haired boy stood up before walked over to where Ise was standing. "It will give you pain for a second but please bear it." Activating his Sharingan, his black coloured eye turned into red colour with a black dot surrounded by three tomoe.

"AAAHHH!" Ise screamed in pain, falling on his knees as he saw the Sharingan. Everyone ran towards Ise with worried expressions. The blond-haired girl, Asia Argento placed her hand above Ise's head. A green glow formed around Asia's palm which intrigued Kagami.

Raising his head slowly, with small tears formed in corner of his eyes Ise picked himself up. "What was that?" as he was overcoming from the pain, his brain flooded with memories. All lost memories of fallen angel attacking him and got saved by the boy who was staying in his house.

"Sorry Ise for playing with your memories." With a nervous chuckle, Kagami scratches his head.

"Why did you do that? No one hurts my precious servants." A dangerously red and black aura surrounded Rias body as she said venomously. The club members stepped backwards, not wanted to get in contact with aura destruction.

"Hey! Buchou, I'm okay. Kagami-san didn't hurt me." Ise pleaded to Rias, giving her assured smile.

"Yes buchou, I'm sure Kagami-san didn't mean to hurt Ise-san." The blond-haired girl said in a soft tone with a worried face. She grabbed the hand of Ise as her whole body shivering.

Kagami with a bored expression kept starting at Rias' eyes. That girl didn't know what she was dealing with. If he was Sasuke, she would quiver in fear. She was lucky that he looked similar to Sasuke only.

Came to understand her situation, the red and black aura calm down as she moved to Ise's side. "Are you sure?" patting the head of a brown-haired boy, she asked with a worried tone.

But for the brown-haired pervert grinned perversely. Getting another chance to be adored by the beautiful woman.

Seeing that, Kagami facepalmed. I think, something never changes. With a thin smile on his face, he sat back on the couch before taking a sip of a tea.

Ise separated himself from Rias as he remembered something. "Buchou are you gonna turn him into a devil?"

Rias shook her head in response to Ise before glancing at the black-haired boy. "Even if I want, I can't."

"Eh!? What do you mean?" With a complicated face, Ise asked.

Kagami who was sitting quietly with his eyes closed till now looked at Rias as she crossed her arms under breasts. Doing everything to not look at those beautiful and large mounds of her as they jiggle a bit he abruptly looked outside the window.

He didn't want to be called a pervert and fall into the same category as Ise. It would be bad for an Uchiha to known by that. There was no Uchiha he knew who had a laid back personality, everyone seemed uptight.

"Why not ask Senju-san? I'm sure he'll give you an answer to it." Rias said with seriousness.

Coming back to her place where she was leaning on, she waited for an answer. "I'll give you an answer although if only you guys will answer my questions."

Kagami continued.

"Ise can you go outside for a minute. I want to discuss something with Rias-san in private."

Ise blinked his eyes for two-three times as he heard Kagami. "But why me only? I-I mean…"

Kagami raised his hand to stop Ise. "Please, it will be better for you."

Clenching his fist in frustration, Ise said out loudly. "What? Are you gonna hurt them?"

"if I want then I would have done it much earlier."

Not able to say it back against just what Kagami said it right now, Ise groaned. What handsome black-haired boy saying was correct. Not only he saved his life from fallen angel douchebag but didn't interfere with his devil life also. Swallowing anger before plastering a smile on his face, Ise turned backwards to exit the clubroom.

"Wait! Ise-san, I'm also coming." Asia ran off to follow Ise before giving a low bow to Kagami.

"Now that Ise has gone, can you care to tell me What are you exactly Senju-san?" Rias asked with a thin smile on her face.

Words came out from Kagami's mouth as he heard the heiress of the Gremory clan. "I'm human."

Every member of Rias' peerage looked at each other as they didn't trust his words. The raven-haired girl standing quietly till now spoke. "Even if you said that however, how are you going to justify having chakra in your body?"

Without changing the expression of his face, Kagami said in a monotone voice. "You can say I'm special."

Making every member of the club annoyed by his answer, the tension in the room began to rise. Rias pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought how to approach the conversation. The other person knew about her plan regarding Ise. Thanks to Satan, the black-haired boy hadn't told Ise about manipulating the situation of fallen angels in her territory to her desire. Now, the timeline of that drawing soon. She couldn't afford to lose Ise, not now. A single bad word might make things worse than before.

Suddenly the expression of Rias changed to surprise but hid it very well from others as she thought but the black-haired boy seemed to catch that.

What if I manage to convince him to help in a certain situation. That would be great since she and Akeno saw the strength of this human in the forest. But she has to take every step carefully to accomplish it. A faint smirk appeared on crimson-haired girl's face.

"Well since you were avoiding me these past days. Now it's time to explain your reason for doing that. I want the truth from you Gremory-san, please don't disappoint me otherwise I have to use its force." Leaning back on the couch, Kagami said in a serious tone.

He needed to know the truth before telling Ise about Rias' deeds. However, Rias seemed to care about her peerage as what she called that. The wordiness on Rias and others' faces were natural when he used his Sharingan on Ise. Though, he couldn't trust them easily. After all, they were devil, creature embodiment of evil and malicious as he came to know by their actions.

"Ara ara, a warning you say." Akeno licked her finger seductively as yellow lighting ran through her fingers. The blond-haired boy and a petite girl got in their stances if the fight breaks out.

However, the human they invited in their clubroom unfazed by their action as he was sitting comfortably.

Raising her hand in order to stop her peerage to do anything stupid. Releasing a heavy sigh from her mouth, she had no choice left but to reveal her secrets to the black-haired boy. So, Rias decided to explain eventually.

"My family has made a marriage contract with House of Pheonix before I was born. I have to marry the third child of the house of Pheonix after I finish my studies in the human world. However, that man is a womanizer and arrogant and I despise him. I don't like people who look down upon weak. After so many revolts by me, Both house of Pheonix and Gremory came to a solution where I have to win rating game against him in order to cancel the contract and free from this marriage"

"What's rating game?" Kagami listening to her story calmly. He was sure that heiress of the Gremory clan meant what she said.

Taking out a small white coloured piece from her pocket, Rias showed that to black haired boy who narrowed his eyes as he recognized the object. "This is a evil piece. Every high-class devil has set of 15 pieces just like in chess. 1 king, 1 queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rook and 8 pawns. By using them, we are able to incarnate every species into the devil except Gods."

Rias continued

"The rating game is a competition between two high-class devils with their peerage. The rating game used to measure a devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the underworld."

Kagami was impressed by knowing the evil species. The person must be very intelligent to come up with something so trivial. Without sacrificing your life force to revive someone but there's a lot of things he was missing in order see the full picture.

"So this your peerage?" Kagami said to Rias before looking at the other people in the room.

Nodding at his words, Rias introduced them. " Akeno Himejima is my queen." The raven-haired girl gave a low bow with a small smile.

"My name is Koneko Toujou, Rias-sama' rook." The white-haired girl did the same thing, however, the girl seemed to be nervous for some reason.

"We have already met, I'm Kiba Yuuto, Rias-sama's knight." Giving a low bow towards Kagami, the blond-haired boy stood straight.

"Ise is my only pawn and Asia is a new bishop of mine."

Kagami wondered what she meant by the only pawn. Doesn't she have seven more pawns? Leaving that for later, the leaf shinobi asked further. "So, let me guess. Since you have fewer people in your peerage or not strong compare to your fiancée, you're recruiting new people for at least able to stand against him. Am I correct?"

Everyone present in the room were surprised when they listened to the black-haired boy. They need to careful around him otherwise they would be destroyed within a second if he somehow become their enemy which they didn't want. A person with high intelligence, no wonder he was able to found about fallen angels situation.

"My my, aren't you a smart one?" Akeno giggled with her eyes closed before saying.

"Six months ago when I was searching for new recruitment for my peerage. I encountered Ise and sensed a sacred gear within him but his magical energy was very low that we weren't able to recognize what type of sacred gear he has. I wanted to propose a place in my peerage but.."

Kagami saw the guiltiness in her eyes as she stopped speaking. Rias placed both of her hands on chest as her heart started to fast. Akeno moved towards her king before placing her hand on crimson-haired girl's shoulder to assure her.

Opening her eyes before Rias continued. "But I was afraid that he might deny my request. The thought of losing potential member for my peerage, I was afraid to ask him. Instead of going out and request him, I waited for an opportunity to reincarnate him without his will."

"Ah, you used that fallen angel woman as bait. Turning Ise into devil without his knowledge after she killed him in cold blood. Putting him under your obligation for saving his life even if he denies being your servant." Kagami said as annoyance clearly seen in his voice. He didn't know what to do now whether he should tell Ise or let Rias do. Rubbing his forehead as he was finding a solution for it.

"He is my family now. Every member of my peerage is like a family to me. I never treated or sees them as a servant." Expressing her emotion in a soft tone, Rias stood silently as others watched her.

"I'm giving you a chance to amend your deeds. Now you have to tell the truth to Ise, sooner or later it's your choice." Standing up from the couch, Kagami said in a commanding tone.

"N-No, I can't. What if leave us?" Snapping her head as she heard the black-haired boy, small tears formed in the corner of Rias' eyes as Rias yelled out.

Narrowing his eyes before Kagami spoke. "I'm giving you a chance. The longer you wait, You will hurt him more. Once the bond becomes strong, the person falls into despair and sadness if that bond breaks. Making him vulnerable in the end. I'm favoring to you by not telling him myself. "

Rias tried to open her mouth but shut it as she didn't know what to say.

"Rias, Kagami-san is right. We should tell Ise-kun and even if he decide to leave us, we will stop him by showing how much we love and care about him." The raven-haired devil girl said in a calm tone as her bestfriend, not a queen.

"Yes Buchou, even Ise-senpai is a pervert but he is a good person also. He deserves the truth." Munching the cookies, Koneko showed a small smile on her face which was unusual as the white-haired girl didn't show emotions much.

Agreeing with his friend, Kiba also nodded.

"See Gremory-san even your peerage wants that. And what if Ise comes to know your deeds accidentally, I don't think he would see your face again in his lifetime. Can you deal with that?" Kept staring into her eyes which were filled with nervousness, Kagami waited for a response.

"Okay, I-I will." Rias slowly nodded with determined eyes. A huge smile appeared on their faces as they heard the crimson-haired girl.

"Alright then, it's settled." A heavy sigh escaped from Kagami's mouth. He felt relaxed now as a burden on his shoulder to explain brown-haired pervert all these complicated things vanished. He thanked inwardly to whatever God listening to him. As the devil girl, Rias eventually agreed to come to his terms.

Turning his head towards the door, where Ise and Asia came back to the clubroom as Kiba brought them.

Glancing back and forth at the people in the clubroom as the leaf shinobi stuck in dilemma. His curiosity had increased as he came to know other stuff about the supernatural world. It would be very useful for him and he might know some way to get back to his world. But so far now, these devils were the only ones he encountered ever except those black wings angels.

Searching for a way to ask them to explain to him more about the supernatural world without blowing his cover. Kagami decided to ask something stupid he never thought of.

"By the way, I'm new to this world. I-I mean supernatural. So will you tell me more about it." The black-haired boy shuttered in mid-sentence before chuckling nervously as he scratched his head.

Rias and members of her peerage stared at the black-haired boy with dumbfound expression on their faces.

"Why not? However, I want to propose something." A sharp glint appeared in Rias' eyes as she grinned mischievously.

"W-What?" Ise looked back and forth at others on not understanding the motive behind Rias' words. The brown-haired boy widened his eyes in sudden realization. NOOOO! You can't Buchou. That handsome bastard will steal all girls in the club. His dream to become harem king won't come true. Anime tears started rolling down on his cheeks as he fell down on his knees.

"What happened Ise-san?" The blond-haired patted his shoulder with a worried look on her face as she didn't understand the sudden change in Ise's demeanour.

"Well, where shall I start?" Rias tilted her head cutely while winking at Ise as she said.

* * *

It had been a roller coaster ride for Kagami to warp a lot of information around his head. Rias and her peerage explained to him about every race in the supernatural world. From devils, angel to several mythologies. Compare to his world, this world was vast. All these beings hid from humans, who would have thought that these beings lived together with humans without even knowing them.

Whistling while walking down in the corridor as Kagami's both hands were behind his head. the sky had coloured into deep orange as the sun was setting. Ise and Asia decided to stay back in the clubroom as they still had jobs to do. The image of Ise' dancing around when he denied the request of Rias. The corner of his lips turned upwards.

Rias wanted him to become the devil in her peerage which he denied politely by saying 'I can't abandon my humanity'. The long lifespan, beautiful woman and world's wealth did not fascinate him. Regardless of her desire, he did not think she could reincarnate him as she told him that the evil piece holder needed to be strong enough or equal in power to the person he or she wants to reincarnate.

And Kagami was on whole another level compared to them. To him, they were on the level of ninja academy students back in his world.

Walking out of the old school building Kagami reached the school ground within a few minutes. As he was going to exit the school gates someone called him out.

"Hey, you! Stop there."

Stopping in his tracks, Kagami turned back to look at the person who stopped him. A young bespectacled woman with slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down the corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Raising an eyebrow on sensing the same energy as Rias and her peerage possessed. Hmm, a devil. She must be the other devil Rias talked about. Kagami turned himself towards the unknown girl to face the girl.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on the school premises? You don't seem to study here." The short-haired girl questioned the boy with a straight face.

"Uhmm, Hi there! I'm Kagami Senju. Gremory-san invited me to her club to discuss something. And I am going to enrol in your school so I decided to check it out." With a thin smile on his face, the black-haired boy extended his hand out.

As soon as the bob styled girl heard the name of the boy who was standing before her eyes, her eyes widened a little as she remembered the talk with Rias a few days ago.

_**Flashback**_

Inside the student council room, two girls were playing chess. However, their focus was on the discussion instead of on the chess. One of them was a crimson-haired girl, Rias Gremory, a third-year student. And the other girl was her childhood friend who also a third-year student, Sona Sitri.

"Congrats Rias on getting a Longinus user in your peerage." Sona smiled as she moved the pawn piece on the chessboard.

"Thank you, I just hope it would be enough to defeat him." With a concerned look on her, Rias moved her chess piece as well.

"That won't enough. You need to train your new peerage members as soon as possible if you want to even stand against him." Knocking off one of Rias' pieces, Sona said in a serious tone.

Looking outside the window of the room, drifting her mind away from the chess as she heard her best friend before speaking in a low voice. "I intend to do that."

Staring at the concerned face of Rias, the short black haired girl could not resist asking. "What's the matter Rias? Want to share it?"

Gazing for a while outside before turning back to look at her best friend. "We have an abnormal human in our territory and quite a powerful one too. His name is Kagami Senju."

Furrowing her eyebrows on hearing Rias, Sona Sitri didn't understand what's so unusual about him. There were many humans in the world who had sacred gears and awakened them early in their age and not involve themselves in the supernatural world as they didn't side with anyone.

This could be a good chance for Rias to reincarnate another person into devil hood and increase her chances of winning in the rating game against the certain immortal devil.

And if she won't then I'll approach him and offer a place in my peerage. With a glint in her eyes, Sona raised the spectacles from the bridge of her nose. She had four pawn pieces, one knight and one rook left in her disposal.

"What's the problem with it? You can add another person to your group." Sona spoke her thoughts out.

Rias shook her head in denial with her eyes closed. "He is currently living in the Ise's house. He has a mysterious aura around him when I and Akeno met him for the first time. And what's interesting about him is that his eye changed into red colour with three tomoe in a circle inside it."

"An ocular type sacred gear?"

Giving a small nod to her best friend, Rias spoke her suspicion. "It seems like that and he has chakra, something to doubt him even more."

Sona's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what Rias just said. It was impossible for a human to have chakra. It was something unheard of**. **Even if a human and yokai give birth to a child then he or she would have a trait of Yokai.

"Are you sure about it Rias. Maybe he has traits of Yokai which gone unnoticed by you guys." Putting both of her hands on the table before leaning slightly Sona said.

"No, we're sure about it. Akeno checked herself for that part too but he is completely human." With a frown on her face, Rias said the bitter truth. Her heart starting to beat faster in fear as she thought about the black-haired boy. The boy knows her secrets and may tell Ise, that's what she was fearing about not the man. "And he knows that I let Ise die."

"What?"

_**Flashback End**_

"Oh, you are the one Rias was talking about. I'm Sona Sitri, nice to meet you Senju-san." Sona smiled a little as she shook her hand with him. Rias must have discussed the matter with him if things were going bad for her.

"Likewise."

"I'm assuming Rias and you have talked about the thing she was worrying."

Kagami nodded in response to her. Not wanting to answer more question he made a lie with a nervous smile plastered on his face. "Sorry Sitri-san, I have to go somewhere else urgently."

The short black haired girl watched him running past the school gates before bidding farewell. Sona kept staring in the direction where Kagami ran into until he vanished from her sight.

The black-haired boy was very strong, she could tell without the doubt. The thought of adding him into her peerage was gone now.

_**Chapter End.**_

_**If you enjoy reading the chapter please leave a review.**_

_**Until then, peace**__**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__**;- I don't own Naruto or High School **__**DxD.**_

_**Chapter**__** \- 4**_

"I want you to take my virginity, immediately!"

"WHHAA-"

The voice of a brown-haired boy rang through the first floor as the words of Rias Gremory entered Ise's ear.

Ise and Asia returned home late at night after finishing her first job safely, unlike Ise's debut, it went smoothly.

After Asia finished her job, they went back to the occult research club and reported to Rias Gremory and finished their job as a devil for a night. However, they had concerns for Rias who had a sad face.

Now coming back to the situation in hand, Rias Gremory appeared in Ise's room without any notice at this late hour. With a saddened face, Rias said something out of the blue to Ise which could be a delight for Ise's ears and any pervert in the world.

if not for Rias's sad expression, Ise might have grabbed this once in a lifetime opportunity instantly.

Ise kept staring at the voluptuous figure of Rias with confusion masked over his face.

"Hurry up, go to bed, I will get ready for it now."

Rias hassles Ise while she taking her uniform off.

H-Hold on! What is this? What's happening? my mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions!

STRIPS!

Rias took off her skirt as her white underwear became visible. before reaching for her bra.

"Buchou,...This is-!?"

With a bewildered expression, Ise dragged himself backwards on his bed as Rias got on it. I'm panicking. of course! obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if buchou suddenly appears and say something like "Let's have sex!" and starts taking her clothes off! With these types of thoughts running in his mind, Ise gulped.

STRIPS!

Rias finally took her shirts off, her breasts that were supported by the bra were visible now.

Rias, who only had her white panties on, on her naked form, took a huge breath before moving towards Ise. "Ise, am I not good enough!"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things but this is the only method left."

Method for what!? I can't see where this is leading to!? Ise thought.

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

The hesitation on Rias face could be seen clearly as she pondered over the situation she was in. She didn't want to do this but her family had left no choice. Maybe by doing this, she might free herself from the marriage contract her parents made with another high-class household.

"...Yuuto won't do, he is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

W-What!? I won over Kiba!? Uhahaha! I don't know what's going on? But for that part, I can be proud! I won against you, handsome! With that thought, Ise chuckled inwardly as he made the victory pose in the head.

Ise seriously didn't know what happened to Rias and why she wanted him to be her first.

"...There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Rias's fingertip touched Ise's cheeks as his heart skip a beat. The newly reincarnated devil felt something mysterious running through his body.

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

In response to Rias, Ise tried to say something. "B-Buchou…"

Rias approached to Ise as she pushed down him onto the bed. The crimson hair of hers fell on his body, diving into the brown orbs of Ise which were filled with nervousness. The smell of crimson hair excited Ise.

UNHOOK!

The sound of the bra being unhooked. The second coming of Rias's oppai! Her beautiful pink nipples were already erected. Her breasts bounced with her slight movements.

This is my second contact with these breasts! I never thought I will be able to see it again on this bed. As Ise thought while staring at Rias's breasts in amazement, Rias spoke again.

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here." Rias touched her important part with her finger while her face covered in blush.

Rias took Ise's hand and squeezed it firmly as she placed the hand on top of her breast.

I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in. It's a guy thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this. I know there was an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose. T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!, Ise's thought.

"Do you realise it?" Rias said that to Ise with a charming voice before speaking again. "I'm also nervous, You can tell by my heartbeat, right?"

Ise eyes widened slightly upon hearing Rias as he came to realise it what she meant. Now that she mentioned it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red….B-Buchou is also nervous!? So buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well, uh?

As Ise was in his train of thoughts, Rias started to strip his clothes off.

Uwaaaaah! I'm getting stripped naked by a giiiirl! "B-But I don't actually have the confidence!" Ise

accidentally made a whiny voice as he was so nervous. Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virginnnnnn!

Rias leaned forward, getting her face close to Ise and said it. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

EXPLODE!

With that comment, Ise's brain blown. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore. Because of the mesmerising scene before his eyes, Ise couldn't think properly as he Kept staring at the alluring body of a crimson-haired girl.

Ise grabbed Rias by her shoulder before putting her down against his bed. Making a fully naked girl below him. However, even though she was saying he can do to her. Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come, I have to do it!

The brown-haired boy stuck in a dilemma. Wait, is this really all right? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me! After Ise gulped down the saliva and took a deep breath before leaning his body against Rias's—

FLASH!

Before Ise could do anything further, the floor of the Ise's room flashed once again. Seeing that, Rias released a sigh as she separated herself from her pawn. "…..Looks like I was a bit late…"

Ise saw Rias stared at the magic circle on the floor with disgust. Averting his eyes from the Rias's face, Ise also looked at the magic circle. This symbol is-…..is it Gremory group? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan? Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is reallyy baaaad! Ise whole body was covered sweat in fear as he realized the situation.

But Ise's prediction was wrong as the person who appeared from the magic circle was a silver-haired woman, her clothes looked like that of a maid.

The beautiful silver-haired maid spoke silently after seeing Ise and Rias.

"Are you trying to….."

.

.

.

The next door of Ise's room, the black-haired boy was sleeping peacefully after finishing a part-time job in the town. Unlike every night, Kagami didn't go for training at the outskirts of Kuoh town as he used to do. And the reason for it was that he had a school tomorrow, yes a school. In the same school where Ise was in. life became boring for him ever since he arrived in this word without his will. So he decided to join the school, and make himself busy as much he could., even though he didn't like it.

So after having dinner, he went to his room for sleep.

It was quite.

As expected in midnight. The people of the town already had gone to their bed. Thus, ending another day of the year. Although, that couldn't be said for the people living in the next room of Kagami's.

The eyes of the black-haired boy snapped open as they stared into the dark for a while before he sat upon the bed. Narrowing his eyes before turning his head in the direction of the nearby wall which was connected to an Ise's room.

Who is it?...at this late hour? Kagami wondered as he glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. He had sensed unknown energy entered inside the Ise's room in his sleep. If someone had seen his action just right now, they might have thought he was awake all this time. Because of the training given to him when he was an Anbu, it became a habit to never let his guard down even if he sleeps.

However, the presence he felt just right now and still feel it was similar to a devil. But it didn't belong to any of devils he had met until now. It was cold as ice and large, maybe above Kage level. If only his instinct was telling right.

As Kagami was about to drag himself out of the bed. A thought came to his mind, stopping him immediately. That person isn't showing any hostility and doesn't seem to have any malicious in his/her energy. Maybe the person is a friend of Rias or Ise. I shouldn't invade Ise's privacy.

With that thought, Kagami cancelled his decision to go to Ise' room and lie down once again as he closed his eyes. While the thought of a person in the next door ringer in his head as he found sleep.

Next morning, Kagami, Ise and Asia walking down the road, making their way towards the Kuoh academy. While Kagami little behind them enjoying the walk before who knows how his first day in the school would go.

Ise rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn as if he didn't get the sleep last night.

Damn it! Damn ittttttttttt! Ise cursed inwardly. I regretted it about the last night! I regretted so much. The feeling of the oppai in my hand, and the image of Buchou's naked body burned into my eyes has impacted both my mind and soul! So I got up at night and started to do lot of lecherous things by myself! For the whole night! I had to pleasure myself because I had so much hornyness within my body since she stopped right before doing it! That's why I'm flat out tired from the morning!

Kagami's gaze landed on Ise's fist which was clenched and saw Ise face was going through different kind of expressions. Raising an eyebrow before opening his mouth to say something but it seemed the blond-haired girl, Asia also noticed it and said with a worried face.

"Are you okay Ise-san?"

On hearing Asia, Ise stared into her innocent green orbs with a nervous smile. I'm sorry Asia. I was doing something you shouldn't know about while you weren't looking. I can't tell her that Buchou wanted to have sex with me last night no matter what.

"You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt." Asia seemed like she was very worried.

"What? You do training? Since when?" Kagami asked Ise as he heard Asia. He didn't know Ise was training lately. That's caught his interest.

Ise turned to look back to get the look of a black-haired boy, only to found him much closer than before. "Oh, you don't know? Well, I have been doing since the church event. I don't want to Asia get hurt again and let her go through the same pain. So I have decided to train myself and become strong and protect my friends from any harm."

The edge of the lips of Kagami turned upwards slightly on seeing the determination and fire in Ise' eyes, the same he had once seen in Naruto eyes.

Averting his eyes to take a good look of Asia whose cheeks were slightly red. I think our pervert idiot found a purpose within you, _Asia_. Or maybe you have become his purpose.

After a few minutes of walk, they have reached the Kuoh academy. Upon entering the school ground, Kagami noticed the students present in the ground were staring at him and whispering to each other. While girls had hearts in their eyes and their cheeks were flushed, what's odd for him that boys were giving him death glare and hostility. He didn't do anything bad to piss them off, right?

Ignoring all glare and whispering, Kagami kept walking through the school ground. Ise and Asia bid the farewell as they went towards their class.

"Hmmm, Where is it?" Tapping his schedule on his chin while looking around the corridor in search of his class. Kagami clicked his tongue for forgetting to ask Ise about it.

Not wasting time in finding the class by himself, Kagami decided to ask the girl who was coming towards his direction.

The beautiful girl had a long black straight hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with splits bangs with heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, wearing a bespectacled.

"Hello miss, can you tell me where is 3B? I'm new here." Giving her a sheepish grin, Kagami asked her.

"Oh! You're a new transfer student?" The black-haired girl said which sound more like a question than a statement. Receiving a nod, she continued. "Come with me, You're in my class."

The beautiful black haired girl walked past him before gesturing Kagami to follow her.

The black-haired boy could be seen sitting behind Rias in the classroom, paying no heeds to lessons from the teacher in the classroom as he was gazing outside the room through a window. The class was boring as he expected, maybe his decision enrolling in the school was wrong it seemed.

When he arrived in the classroom in the morning, Kagami didn't expect to see Rias Gremory in the same class as his. He was amused to see her reaction which couldn't explain words. Probably she took his words as a joke when he told her he was going to join this school. After a brief introduction of him, left the students in disappointment as they were expecting something interesting.

As our black-haired shinobi was lost in the thoughts, the teacher came to his desk and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Is my lesson that boring for you Senju-san?" The teacher practically hissed at him.

Kagami eyes twitched as he stared up unflinching at the history teacher.

Kagami wanted to say 'yes' but that would imply he was gazing outside because he found a teacher boring. He simply had no reason to memorise any of this for the future. After all, one day he would be going back to his home dimension.

His daydream ended when the teacher slapped his ruler upside on Kagami' head, causing all the girls to gawk as they couldn't believe, their handsome classmate got slapped by the teacher. While the rest of the boys laughed out loud on seeing the scene happened before their eyes.

"Ah come on sensei!. I wasn't even spacing out!" Kagami complained and for the most part, he was probably right. But to anyone else, it sounded like the same weak excuse that lazy teenager would make when to memorize stuff they don't like.

The teacher just sighed in return-

RING!

As the sound of the school bell rang, the students got up from their seat and packed their books before heading out of the room for a break. Leaving behind the crimson-haired girl and Kagami as the former one seemed to be in deep thoughts, unaware of the fact that recess had started.

"Why the sad face Rias-san?" Grabbing his chair before sitting in front of Rias, Kagami said with a small smile.

"It's nothing, You don't need to worry about me Kagami-san. However, I appreciate your concern."

Rias stood up from her seat as she said without showing any emotions. Making Kagami frowned as he looked Rias walking out of the class.

I'm sure. This has something to do with last night. Even Ise was perplexed in the morning. What should I do? Kagami tapped his foot on the floor as he continued to think of an idea which might help him in this situation.

Not able to think anything good, Kagami said whatever came on his tongue. "I thought we were friends Rias-san. Tell me, maybe I can help you somehow?"

Making her stop in her tracks, Rias turned back slightly. "It is something which I have to handle myself". With that said while making a bitter smile, she walked out of the classroom.

The last bell rang through the corridors and school ground, indicating the school had ended. Soon the school ground filled with students as they could be heard from the first floor where Kagami was leaning against one of the pillars in the corridor. But that's not what he was focusing on right now, lost in his own world.

Having dazed expression on his face as he watched the students exiting the school premises. A soft voice called his name out.

"Senju-san, I have received a lot of complaints from the teachers about you on your first day in Kouh academy."

The soft voice belonged to none other than Sona Sitri who was not alone this time, Tsubaki Shinra, her queen was standing beside her.

Sona stared at the black-haired boy for a while as he was unfazed by her presence and question. Not getting a response from him, Sona stepped forward to shake his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Senju-san…Senj—"

"Oh Ahh, yeah…!?"

Realising Sona standing next to him, Kagami became perplexed as he tried to remember her name "Hi! Uhmmnn…."

"Sona Sitri and this is my queen Tusbaki Shinra." Introducing herself again and her queen, Sona maintained the straight face.

Kagami shook his hand with Tsubaki as he didn't get her name in the morning. A broad smile appeared on his face as he realised something. "Hey! Sona-san, do you know anything why Rias-san has been acting strange lately."

Sona was a best friend of Rias as she told him a few days ago and there was a chance that short black haired girl knew about it. Thus, making the situation much better than before, at least for him. However, one thing he wasn't able to understand. The sudden urge to help the devil princess with whatever she was dealing with. Was it because Ise had now become a member of her group?

Sona furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced over her queen who had the same expression to Kagami' query. Didn't Rias tell him? She thought as it was obvious. Being Rias left with no choice she might have asked this human to help her but it seemed she didn't choose this option. And if Rias didn't want to tell him then she wasn't seeing any reason to tell him the truth.

"Sorry, Senju-san but we don't know." Without showing any emotion, Sona decided not to tell the reason to a black-haired boy. Leaving him in disappointment.

Damit! Sona was my last hope. I don't have a choice other than visiting her again in the clubroom. Kagami thought before looked up to meet the poker face of Sona and Tsubaki. What? Tsk! They are so uptight.

"Well Sona-san, Tsubaki-san see you later!" Making a ram seal, Kagami vanished from the corridor in the swirl of leaves.

The heiress of the Sitri clan released the frustrated groan as she saw the leaves on the floor left behind by Kagami. But where the hell did they from? This was only thought that kept ringing in their mind.

Sona Sitri stared at the place where Kagami was standing before lifting the glasses from the bridge of her nose.

There's more to this than meets the eye.

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the house of Gremory?"

Kiba said that to Ise while they were walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

Ise met with Kiba while he was on his way to the clubroom along with Asia. So he decided to ask Kiba about how Rias was acting strange lately. But it seemed like Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nodded at Ise's question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Ise knew that asking Rias about her problem was rude. But he became concerned about her since he was involved in it last night. But he didn't feel like talking about last night with anyone. It would cause an uproar if he do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will. By the time Ise made a promise to himself, they have arrived in front of the clubroom door.

Kiba noticed something.

"…For me to finally realise the presence here…" Kiba put on a serious face by narrowing his eyes.

Huh? What is it? Ise opened the door without any concerns.

Inside the room were Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojou and the silver-haired woman who came to Ise's room last night.

Rias had an unpleasant face and Akeno was smiling like usual but giving off a cold vibe. The white-haired girl, Koneko was sitting on a chair at the corner quietly.

The room had an atmosphere where no one was talking.

"Oh my."

Kiba quietly said from behind the Ise. The three of them went inside the room but none of the members were talking to them like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room was.

Asia was also feeling uneasy so she held onto Ise sleeve with an uneasy face. I patted on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Rias spoke after looking at each of them.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected the silver-haired woman offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happened exactly when Rias spoke again, they heard the knock on the door. Gesturing Kiba to check who was it on the door.

Giving a nod to her master before Kiba walked over to door as he opened it. "Y-You."

"Yes me. Why? I'm a student at Kuoh academy. I can come to your clubroom, can't I?"

It was Kagami on the door who greeted the blond-haired knight with a devilish grin.

"Yuuto, what is it ?" On questioned by Rias, Kiba kept the door slightly open before turning back to inform others or rather her master, Rias.

"Buchou, It's him, Kagami-san."

Rias didn't show any reaction as if she was expecting him to come. Maintaining the emotionless face she allowed to Kiba let him in.

"Ojou-sama, you shouldn't allow someone else to enter the clubroom when the meeting is going to start soon."

Rias rejected the advice of the silver-haired woman by raising her hand before hardening her facial features. "Don't worry Grafiya, Kagami-san knows our real identity and he is our friend as well."

She didn't know why the black-haired human came to her clubroom. Before she could think further, the human man, Kagami Senju entered the room with a frown on his face.

When Kagami entered the room, he didn't expect to feel the same energy as he felt last night so early. This time he could see the owner of this energy. Instantly, his eyes landed on a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes.

She was strong. The only thing he could think of right now. Though not at his level.

Realising the atmosphere in the room as no one was talking, Kagami looked around the room only to found everyone staring at him.

"What's up with you guys? Ise what happened?" The black-haired shinobi asked Ise who seemed to be in the same boat as him.

"I have no idea." Ise shrugged. one of the members of 'perverted trio' was dying to know as well but it seemed now he would get the answers to his question if the person who was staying in his house.

Kagami stared at him for a second as he found no lie in his words before looking back towards the crimson-haired girl.

"Now—"

The orange colour magic circle cutting off Kagami in mid-sentence as it glowed in the floor.

Teleportation! Kagami turned his head to his right to see a magic circle. However, the pattern in it was different compare to Gremory's. As he looked down to take a look of Gremory's magic circle carved on the floor.

Then the light shone through the room and a person appeared from the magic circle.

FLAMES!

Flame came out from the magic circle and the room got flowed with heat, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

A silhouette of a man inside the flames swings his arm across to the side as the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there was a man wearing a red suit. Since he was wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If Kiba is the gentle type, and Kagami is the cold type, then this guy is the wild type. Ise thought a she observed the newly arrived person in the room.

The guys looked around the room and smirked after finding Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Rias was looking at him with her eyes half-closed. It didn't seem like she was welcoming this guy. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached Rias.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabbed the Rias's arm.

"…Let go of me, Riser!" Rias said with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guy's hand off.

The guy called Riser didn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and was just smirking.

Somehow, the slight movement was ticking Ise off. He then said to him.

"Hey, you! You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

The guy named Riser looked at Ise as if he is looking at some trash. This action of his pissed off Ise even more! "Ah? Who are you?" he said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Rias.

Nggh, he's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to! "I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the 'Pawn', Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmm, Ah Okay." Riser made a dull reaction.

Somehow, this guy attitude was getting on Kagami's nerves as he kept watching him. The guy was looking down on everyone in the room.

Ise got hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right? "I mean, who the heck are you?"

Riser seemed a bit surprised by his question.

Causing Kagami to formed a thin smile on his face.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

Riser started laughing. Then Grayfia stepped forward to join the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama and…." The silver-haired woman glanced at a black-haired human who caught her gaze on him as she waited for him give his introduction.

Kagami let out an embarrassed chuckle as he didn't understand earlier. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kagami Senju and a human."

The Grafiya named woman continued as she got his name. "Senju-san, this person is Riser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Grayfia explained it to them about the guy. Making Kagami snorted.

Isn't that a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a fire bird or immortal bird…? So there are things similar to it among the Devils. Kagami thought as he remembered the time when he was going through several books of the public library located in Kuoh town to gain the knowledge of this new world. Thanks to his Sharingan and wood clones, it didn't take long for him to read almost every book in the library, only useful ones.

Soon Grafiya dropped a bomb for the people who didn't know about Rias's fiancée. "And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…Hm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…? Ise thought.

She continued. "He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

…

Huh? E-E-E-E-E-E-Engageeeeeed!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Ise screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard is Rias-buchou's fiancé.

_**Chapter End.**_

_**If you enjoy reading the chapter then please leave a review. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Even if you don't like it then, review it.**_

_**Until then, peace**__**.**_


End file.
